


Rêve/Passion

by KuraLeeRose



Series: La Fraternité des Assassins [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraLeeRose/pseuds/KuraLeeRose
Summary: Quand un portrait de nu dérape !





	Rêve/Passion

Samedi après-midi,

Ezio courait sur les toits. Il préférait nettement circuler en haut des bâtiments au moins personne ne pouvait le bousculer ou encore l'aborder.L'étudiant était libre de tout mouvement. Il voulait se dépêcher pour être le plus tôt chez son meilleur ami. Ezio n'était plus très loin de son immeuble. Léonard laissait sa fenêtre ouverte afin que son cher ami entre par cette dernière. Le peintre s'amusait toujours de voir son ami suspendu à son balcon.

C'était le jour j. Léo devait peintre un nu d'Ezio qui était bien plus qu'un ami. Il avait osé lui demander. Le blondinet aux yeux bleus pensait bien que ce moment entre eux deux alors encore plus les rapprocher. Il vouait un amour sincère et fidèle à son meilleur ami depuis le première rencontre, depuis au moins 7 ans. C'était enfin le moment de faire quelque chose pour que cela avance entre eux. Léonard était donc perdu dans ses pensées en dessinant les membres du CREDO sur papier et au fusain. Il aimait beaucoup les dessiner, les membres étaient fascinants. Il aimait beaucoup l'interaction entre eux. Mais il préférait dessiner Ezio. Léo ne comptait plus tous les dessins et peintures qu'il avait fait de son ami. Il pourrait faire toute une exposition sur le jeune homme.

En parlant du loup, Ezio était perché sur la balustrade du petit balcon. Léonard ne l'avait pas remarqué comme toujours trop focalisé et concentré sur sa tablette graphique. Le brun ouvrit alors discrètement la fenêtre.Il rentra dans un appartement en bazar avec plein d'esquisses recouvrant les murs ou encore des tableaux. L'appartement reflétait tout de suite la personnalité du locataire ainsi que ses deux passions. Léonard aimait énormément la peinture et le dessins mais aussi la biologie ainsi que la création du nouveaux objets utiles au quotidien. Tout était si coloré mais en même temps si sombre.L'ambiance de l'endroit était vraiment envoûtante. Il avait également une étagère remplie de livres sur ses passions.

L'italien savait que la majorité des œuvres de son cher ami se trouvait dans un coffre à l'abri des regards. Ezio avait toujours été curieux concernant son contenu. Un jour, il arrivera à mettre la main sur la clef autour du cou de Léo pour l'ouvrir mais pour le moment le thème du jour était un nu. Il approcha doucement de son ami avant de s'exclamer :

« Léo, amico mio ! »

Le concerné sursauta sur sa chaise avant de se retourner et de prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Il lui avait tellement manqué ! Ils ne se voyaient pas très souvent n'étant pas dans la même faculté. Le duo profitait au maximum de leur petits ensemble et ils les chérissaient en espérant en avoir d'autres dans l'avenir. Après cette étreinte,Ezio alla s'asseoir directement sur le sofa. Les deux amis n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Ils avaient une relation très fusionnelle.

Léonard était partit chercher de l'hypocras dans le réfrigérateur avant de pouvoir commencer cette petite séance de peinture. C'était le petit plaisir des deux amis avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses. Le blond aimait,également, beaucoup photographié son ami et sa confrérie. Le jeune artiste avait plusieurs talents dans le monde artistique. C'est pour cela qu'il recevait beaucoup de commission plus diverse que les autres passant par des shootings photo ou encore dans la conception de prothèse. Il était beaucoup occupé mais il ne cessait de rêver de réaliser une exposition sur le CREDO et ainsi exposer ses photos ainsi que ses dessins sur la confrérie célèbre.

***

Le moment était venu de commencer à peindre. Il fallait encore qu'Ezio se prépare. Cela n'allait pas être simple alcoolisé. Le brun n'avait pas grand chose à faire si ce n'est que se déshabiller et se revêtir d'un drap en satin blanc et tenir des armes. Léo avait décidé de représenter son ami avec sa prestance de combattant comme un assassin de sur un tableau de la Renaissance. Il avait été très inspiré le jour où il avait vu Ezio sortir de la salle de bain avec seulement sa serviette autour de la taille.

Le blond aida alors son ami à enlever ses vêtements. Ezio était du genre très joyeux lorsqu'il buvait et il ne savait plus effectuer les tâches les plus simple. Léo n'essayait pas de rougir en touchant la peau de son meilleur ami, en vain. Il commençait à avoir des pensées obscènes concernant le bel italien se tenant devant lui. Le plus dur fut d'enlever le pantalon très serré de son partenaire. Il devait être très prudent. Il avait extrêmement chaud, il n'en pouvait plus mais il devait rester sérieux pour l'amour de l'art et de ce magnifique corps. Il voulait absolument qu'Ezio soit sa pièce maîtresse pour l'exposition qu'il rêvait de faire.

Maintenant,Ezio n'arrêtait pas se pavaner devant les yeux de son meilleur ami en caleçon.C'était vraiment une torture. Il se cacha alors derrière sa toile encore vierge de toute peinture. Il allait craquer à ce rythme là.Il souffla un bon coup pour donner ensuite les instructions au brun.

« Mh, très bien Ezio. Prend le drap et tu vas devoir le mettre de façon à ce qu'on voie le plus de peau possible.Détache tes cheveux aussi. Et n'oublie pas de prendre tes dagues. »

Léonard avait énoncé toutes ses instructions sans regarder son ami. Le pauvre, il était entrain de se battre avec le draps tout en proférant des insultes.

« Pezzo di merda !s'exclama le membre du CREDO tout en ayant un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Ezio venait de s'emmêler dans les pieds dans le drap et était tombé par terre. Le blond se cogna la tête contre sa toile ; cela n'était pas fini. Il souffla un bon coup et décida d'aider son ami à ses risques et périls. Ils avanceraient plus vite si c'était lui qui prenait les rennes de la mise en scène.

Léo aida son ami à se redresser et l'installa sur le canapé bordeaux. Ezio ne put s'empêcher de toucher les cheveux de son ami peintre et d'enlever son bonnet en laine bordeaux. Cela devenait dangereux. Ezio avait un sourire canaille et il était tout simplement magnifique avec cette petite cicatrice au coin des lèvres lorsqu'il souriait. L'artiste essaya de ne pas se concentrer sur ce visage aux lignes fine et parfaites qu'il connaissait par cœur pour les avoir dessinées et rêvées de nombreuses fois.

Il devait rester sérieux.Léonard enleva donc le petit ruban permettant de retenir les beaux cheveux longs et soyeux de son ami avant de mettre le drap sur sa tête pour imiter une capuche. Il enveloppa une petite partie du corps de son ami avec le restant du tissu. Il fit donc ressortir ses cheveux bruns tombant en cascade sur le haut de son torse. La vue était très belle.

« Ezio, amico mio,peux-tu t'allonger per favore? demanda alors Léonard essayant de rester sérieux et de ne pas rougir devant un bel italien presque nu.

\- Certo mio amore, répliqua Ezio avec une voix douce. »

Le photographe se figea et se mit à rougir. Il n'avait pas rêver. Ezio était vraiment saoul et il ne savait décidément pas ce qu'il disait. Pourtant, le brun attira le blond vers lui en s'allongeant lascivement sur le canapé.Léo ne voulait plus réfléchir vraiment et apprécier l'instant,mais il ne pouvait pas, sa raison lui interdisait. Il se dégagea lentement de la prise ferme de son meilleur ami avant de rejoindre sa place derrière son tableau. Il l'avait échappé belle.

Ezio avait fait une petite moue. Le brun prit alors une pose entre la séduction et l'arrogance avec ses deux dagues. Seulement il y avait encore une léger détail à régler. Le caleçon devait disparaître du tableau. Sans un mot de plus, un simple regard avait suffit, le membre de la confrérie enleva le bout de tissu superflu et le lança sur la toile de Léonard. Il ne pouvait réagir plus ce qu'il ne ressentait déjà.Il fallait s'attendre à ce genre de situation avec son ami. Le blondinet appréciait beaucoup trop cet instant pour blâmer le vin ou encore son ami au regard de braise.

Ce fut donc avec passion et la tête remplie de pleins de chimères que Léonard se mit à faire une esquisse de son Ezio dans une tenue, ou plutôt absence de tenue qui le mettait très bien en valeur. Ezio Auditore Da Firenze était sa muse, sa passion et tous ses rêves étaient tournés vers lui. Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien faire de lui et de toutes ses pensées au sujet de son meilleur ami ? Léo prit une photo pour avoir un autre angle afin d'immortaliser ce moment. Il ne voulait absolument pas l'oublier. Par réflexe, il voulut toucher sa clef autour de son cou mais il ne trouva pas le petit morceau de métal !Ezio, ce voleur ! La séance de peinture fut alors écourté par un Léonard qui couru après un Ezio totalement nu et saoul possédant la clef de tous ses rêves mêlés à ses passions.


End file.
